Life in Llanview
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A-Z Drabble series that depicts the lives of Llanview's residents.
1. Chapter 1

A: Adoption

"Hey Blair, I was hoping...well I was wondering if you would adopt my son Liam?" John asked.

"Are you sure?" Blair asked. She knew how hard Natalie's death had been on him.

"I'm positive. Liam needs a mom and you've always been so great with Sam. So will you adopt Liam and raise him with me?"

"I would be honored to be that little boy's mother," Blair stated as she kissed him.

A week later John, Blair and Liam went to the courthouse and made the adoption official.

XOXOXO

B: Baby

Gigi woke up to the sound of a faint, whimpering crying. "Rex, do you hear that?" she asked as she woke up.

"Is that a baby?"

"I don't know, but we better find out," Gigi stated as she climbed out of bed.

They followed the sound of crying to the front door.

"It's a baby," Gigi explained as she opened the door and saw a tiny, baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket laying in a was also a note with Gigi's name on it.

Rex picked the baby up and held her close to his heart while he handed Gigi the note. "What does it say?" he asked.

"Gigi-

I know that we haven't always gotten along, but I know that you're a great mother. I know that you will give my baby a better home then I can currently provide. Please give her hugs and kisses for me.

-Kim," Gigi read.

"What are we going to do now?" Rex asked.

"We're going to give this baby a good home like Kim asked us to," Gigi stated as they walked into their house with the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

C: Conceive

It had been four months since Marty had miscarried and John wanted to give her another bundle of joy that would replace the painful look on her face to one of happiness.

Marty had been on fertility shots for the last month. They had been incredibly painful and there were days she didn't know if it was worth it and then she would see Cole and Starr with Hope and she knew that was everything she wanted.

John had taken the night off of work because Marty was ovulating and he was hoping that they could finally conceive the child that they were both longing for.

He made her a wonderful candlelight dinner that was sure to seduce her.

"You spoil me," Marty stated as she kissed John.

"You deserve it. I love you so much Marty," John whispered in her ear as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They slowly removed each other of their unwanted clothing as they began to pleasure one another with their hands. John grabbed Marty's breasts and tweaked the nipples as she grabbed John's penis and wrapped her hand around it.

When they were both completely naked, John slowly laid Marty down on the bed and placed his finger into her so he could gauge how wet she was. "You're so wet baby," he stated as he withdrew his finger and sucked on it.

"You excite me like nobody else," Marty stated as she kissed John.

John lowered himself into Marty as he kissed her and moved his hips in a steady rhythm that brought them both the sweetest ecstasy imaginable. They spent the whole night making intense, passionate love to one another.

Three weeks later, Marty smiled at John as she saw the plus sign appear on the pregnancy test.

XOXOXO

D: DID

"Jessica, can I ask you a question without offending you?" Brody asked as he tossed her the football.

"What do you want to know?" Jessica asked.

"It's just that you don't seem to belong here. You seem completely sane to me, so why are you here?" Brody asked as he held onto the ball and sat down on her bed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you ever met Tess or Bess," Jessica stated as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Who's Tess and Bess?" Brody asked.

"Their my alters. I have a condition known as D.I.D. Basically I have several different personalities that take over my life from time to time. One of my personalities tried to kill my sister while the other one stole my cousin's child. Trust me, I belong her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Brody stated as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Either way, I'm selfishly glad that you're here. I'm really glad that you came into my life," Brody stated as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

E: Eclipse

"What are we doing here?" Marty asked Todd as he helped her sit down on the blanket that he had spread out on the top of the Palace Hotel roof.

"Look up at the moon," Todd encouraged.

"It's such a beautiful shade of red. Is it a Luner Eclipse?" Marty asked.

"It is...I wanted to bring you up here tonight, because you and I are an eclipse. You are the sun, brilliant, bright and spectacular. I am the moon...I am not as bright, brilliant or spectacular as you, but when you and I come together, we're just as beautiful, and spectacular as that blood red moon up there. Marty, I want you and I to be together for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Todd asked as he pulled out the ring.

"Of course I'll marry you, I love you," Marty stated as she kissed him. They fell back on the blanket and got wrapped up inside each other's arms. They shredded their clothes and then merged, just like the sun had merged with the moon, and they created their own beautiful eclipse of their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

*Forever*

"What are you doing here?" Dorian stated coldly as David entered her house like he was lord of the manor.

"I live here."

"Not anymore...you seem to have forgotten that I kicked you out," Dorian stated as she threw a dish at David's head.

"You seem to have forgotten that you and I are forever baby," David stated as he walked closer and closer to his angry wife.

"Not anymore...you betrayed me...you took Vicki's side over mine."

"I took Vicki's side because she was right and if you weren't so stubborn then you would admit that she was right as well. Face it Dorian, you have a heart...it's okay to admit that you killed Victor in order to protect Vicki. It's okay to admit that you care...I'm not going to think any less of my favorite vixen. I'm never going to leave you, so don't even bother kicking me out of your life."

"Okay, I surrender...you can stay for today," Dorian stated as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss that seemed to last forever.

XOXOXO

*G-Spot*

"Happy Anniversary baby," Bo whispered as he kissed and nuzzled Nora's neck until she was awake.

"Happy Anniversary Bo...you seem to have the right idea about what I want to do to celebrate, but not quite the right spot," Nora stated as she grazed Bo's hardening erection through his boxer shorts.

"Is this the right spot?" Bo asked as he trailed his finger down her stomach and landed on her G-spot.

"Mmmm, that's the spot alright," Nora moaned out in pleasure as Bo pushed his finger in and out of her grazing her G-spot with each thrust.

"I need you...I need you now," Nora whispered as she pulled his boxers down.

"That's perfect because I need you to," Bo stated as he threw his discarded boxers across the room and pressed his body against hers. "Is this what you need baby," he teased as he grazed her G-Spot with the tip of his penis.

"Oh...god...yes," Nora moaned.

Bo slowly worked his penis into her as he enjoyed each torturous, mind-blowing moment of pleasure. When his need to release had intensified, he picked up his pace until they both had exploded inside of one another.

"That...that was wonderful," Bo whispered as he pulled out of Nora and took her in his arms.

"It's always wonderful with us, but I hope that your not spent, because we need to go take a shower together."

"A shower with you? I think that I can manage that," Bo stated as he kissed his beautiful wife.

XOXOXO

*Homework*

"What are you doing?" Cole asked as he walked in the front door and saw Starr throwing her text book across the room.

"I'm sorry Cole, I have my Human-Anatomy test tomorrow and I just can't seem to focus."

"Where's Hope?" Cole asked.

"She's spending the night with Our parents," Starr responded.

"Great, then I can help you study. I printed up a practice test at the library and I thought that it would be fun if I gave you a little incentive. For every right answer on the test, I'll lose a piece of clothing. When you get me naked then I'll give you your prize," Cole explained.

"You're the best husband ever," Starr stated as she grabbed the practice test out of his hands and kissed him.

Cole cleaned the kitchen while Starr filled in the answers.

"I'm finished...prepare to get naked," Starr stated as she handed him the practice test.

He discarded his clothes piece by piece as he graded her test. "You got a hundred percent which means you can come and get your prize," he stated as he pulled her closer to him.

He helped her remove her clothes and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her as he became one with her.

She gathered the sheets in her hands as they released themselves into one another in an orgasmic high. "That was just what I needed. You should help me do my homework more often," Starr stated as she caught her breath.

"I can certainly do that," Cole stated as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

*Infant*

Patrick held Blair in his arms when he heard the faint cry's coming from his infant baby boy Brendan.

Blair instinctively began to climb out of bed.

"I got it baby, just lie down and rest," Patrick stated as he put on his sweat pants. He kissed Blair on the forehead and headed out of the room.

He went into the nursery and picked his baby boy up and held him close to his heart as he carried him into the next room.

"I think our little boy is hungry," he whispered as he handed their infant to Blair.

He climbed into bed and cuddled next to Blair and their son while he ate his midnight snake.

XOXOXO

*Jacuzi*

John stepped out on his balcony and saw his wife already in the Jacuzi waiting for him.

"Are the kids asleep?" She asked as she looked at him.

"They're sound asleep..it's just me and you Nora and I for one plan on taking advantage of this rare opportunity," John said as he removed his clothes and climbed into the Jacuzi.

He pressed his body against hers as he kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," Nora mumbled against the kisses.

"How does this feel?" He asked as he pushed his finger in and out of her.

"It's nice but it could be better if I had this inside of me," Nora said as she wrapped her hand around his steel cock.

I can give you what you want," John said as he removed his finger and pressed himself fully into her. He rode her fast and hard until they had both become completely satisfied.

"I love you John," Nora said as she rested her head against his shoulders.

"That's good cause I love you too.

XOXOXO

*Kitten*

"Do you like her?" Rex asked as he placed the baby kitten in Jen's lap.

"I love her...where did you get her?" Jen asked.

"I didn't...she found me, she's been coming by my apartment a lot lately, so I've been feeding her. She doesn't have any tags and I don't thing that she has a family, so I was thinking that we could be her family," Rex suggested.

"I like that idea," Jen said as she gave the kitten a hug.

"What shall we call her?" Rex asked.

"How about Fluffy?"

"I love it and I love you," Rex said as he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

*Lust*

Hank watched as Nora walked into Rodi's. She was wearing a tight, short red dress with the peaks of her cleavage out on display. He watched as she headed to the radio and selected their song. He knew that he should probably just walk away, but he couldn't. She was a temptation that he was tired of resisting so he headed on over to her.

"You're not playing fair...you know I never could resist you when you wear the color red," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe that's the point...maybe I want you to lust after me the way that you used to."

"You're playing with fire, but I don't care if I get burned," he whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

He placed his hands around her ass and he lifted her against the back wall as he continued to kiss her. He didn't care that he was breaking all sorts of laws by sexing her up in a public place...all he knew was that he needed her right then and there.

She unzipped his pants and fondled his penis as he kissed her neck. I need you Hank," she whispered as she pressed her body tighter against him.

He pushed into her over and over again to the rhythm of their song until their lust had exploded inside of one another.

"Do you want to go back to my place and spend the night?" Hank asked.

"I would love to," she said as she pulled her dress down as he zipped up his pants. She grabbed his hand and headed out into the night.

XOXOXO

*Marriage*

"Jessica, all of our friends and family are out there waiting for us to get Married," John called through the door.

"Then let them wait, this is a big decision and I don't want to take this step unless it's for the right reasons," Jessica explained.

"I know that you think that I only asked you to marry me to get back at Natalie for sleeping with Brody, but you're wrong. In the beginning our relationship may have been out of revenge. We both wanted to get back at the people who had hurt us, but things have changed. I fell in love with you Jessica. I haven't felt this way since Caitlyn and I honestly didn't think that I would ever feel this way again, but you changed that for me. I love you Jessica and I want to marry you because you complete me."

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," Jessica said as she opened the door and stepped into John's arms.

"Does that mean we're getting married today?" John asked.

"Let's go and get married," Jessica stated as she grabbed John's hand.

They walked down the aisle together and said their vows to one another. They promised to love, honor and cherish each other for the rest of their lives and then they sealed their commitment with a binding kiss in front of their family and friends.


End file.
